


Movie Night

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Reservoir Thots [2]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Missionary Position, Sex, romantic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega
Summary: you and your boyfriend Mr. Brown are having a movie night together, and things get a little heated! ♥





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> requested on tumblr, i love mr. brown to bits!! ♥♥

of course! i definitely agree that quentin needs more love ♥ thank you for the request, i hope you like it :D

* * *

 

You sit cross-legged on the foot of your bed, looking down at your dorky boyfriend. He’s on the floor flicking through his VHS collection, mumbling to himself, trying to figure out which movie to put on. The ten minutes of him fumbling through each one and shaking his head had resulted in the tapes scattered all over the carpet, but he had finally decided on ‘Carrie’.

Jumping onto the bed as the movie starts, the excited man-child that is your boyfriend drags you beside him, fidgeting and smiling. Mr. Brown had caught your eye as soon as the two of you were involved in some organised heists together, and you’d been inseparable ever since. It really was rather sweet. The two of you were so stupidly enthusiastic about movies (much to the rest of the criminals’ disappointments-- they had to listen to you two rave on about them pretty much constantly) that it was obvious to anyone you’d strike up a relationship. And that’s exactly what had happened.

* * *

You cuddle up to him, and he pulls the duvet over you both when he notices you shiver a little. It’s winter, and you’re wearing his ‘Gremlins’ t-shirt and underwear. It may not be conventional for keeping warm, but it’s comfy for you and it means you have more of an excuse to snuggle up with Brown-- something neither of you object to.  “You know Linda Blair auditioned for Carrie?”

He looks down at you, eyes twinkling with fascination. “I didn’t!”

“Well, she did.”

“Glad I got a girl that can educate  _me_  on movies,” he sighs, kissing your temple and resting his lips there for a few seconds, appreciating your company. You smile and fiddle with the material on his shirt mindlessly, head resting on his chest.

Twenty pleasantly silent minutes pass as you both watch the film, Brown’s chest moving up and down, his heartbeat gently thudding beneath your head. “(Y/N).”

“Hm?” you ask, looking up at him.

“What’s your favourite Stephen King movie?”

You push yourself up, draping his arm around your waist instead. “I dunno, I’ll have to think about it.”

“‘Cause I can’t decide-- I mean, they’re all different  _types_ of horror. Like ‘The Shining’ is full of terror, claustrophobia and panic of ‘will they be able to escape’ ‘cause of the weather conditions and the supernatural beings within the hotel... but then there’s ‘Christine’, and he gets just absolutely infatuated with the car, and she essentially possesses him-- there’s just no escape from that, it’s like some Michael Myers kinda shit!”

“I like ‘IT’,” you smile. “I could watch that over and over. I mean, I know it’s kinda cheesy in parts, but isn’t that part of the fun?”

He looks at you in awe. “Definitely, baby. We gotta watch that one tomorrow.”

“Sure,” you grin, pecking him on the lips. “And ‘The Shining’!” We need to rewatch that at Christmas!”

“‘Cause it’s a Christmas movie?”

“Duh.”

“You’re a genius, baby, you know that?”

“I know,” you smile, shifting to his lap. The two of you sit there, the movie playing quietly in the background, just marvelling at each other-- you really were just head over heels. 

Brown has suddenly lost interest in the film (which hardly ever happens, if that wasn’t already obvious) and leans in, kissing you-- it’s soft but passionate. It doesn’t take long till the two of you are slowly making out, one of his hands cupping your cheek, the other caressing your ass. He smiles against your lips, giggling a little as he squeezes your ass a few times, and you grind against his hardening cock, both of you letting out quiet moans.

You clutch his shoulders as you grind against each other, giggling into each other’s lips like schoolkids. “Oh, angel, you’re so fuckin’ gorgeous you know?” he groans, rubbing his hands over your ass, pulling you down a little. He’s in his pyjamas, and feeling him fill them out beneath you is making your clit pulsate. Brown may seem skittish and excitable, but he’s the most passionate lover in the world-- he bites your bottom lip gently, rolling his hips up and moaning, fully hard by now. “Why’d you gotta do this to me, baby?”

“I didn’t mean to,” you pout-- you both always try to be serious, but it never works. Your pout soon grows into a cheeky grin, and you help him lift his shirt off, kissing him again afterwards and pushing him down into the pillows. He moves his warm hands up your shirt, clutching your waist and losing himself in the kiss. You pull away, rubbing your nose against his. 

“Are-- are we gonna have sex then, angel?”

“Well what d’you think?” you ask, pulling your shirt off and laughing as he zones out looking at your chest.

“I wanna be on top, I wanna be on top!” he insists, giving you puppy eyes.

You giggle. “I won’t object.”

Excited, he kicks off his pyjama bottoms and you grasp at his erection through his boxers, giggling as he gasps. You pull them down, exposing his stiff cock and, still in your panties, grind your pussy against it. You both let out uncontrollable groans-- he can hardly string a sentence together. “O-oh, angel... I-your-it’s-- oh, Christ...” he stutters, not being able to keep his eyes open.

Satisfied with how crazy you’ve driven him, you hop off of the bed. “Sex is against the rules, isn’t it?” you snicker, wiggling out of your panties with him watching. 

“Babe-- look at me. No, look at me! Do I look like I give a fuck anymore?”

“I think you would if Jason Voorhees strutted in here and machete’d us,” you giggle, joining him in bed again. He crawls on top of you, pulling the duvet over you both, and you wrap your legs around him.

“I’d be pissed that he’d be interrupting us bangin’, sweetie,” he smiles, kissing you and slowly sliding into you. You dig your fingers into his shoulders, barely audible moans slipping from your lips. “O-oh angel, you’re so fuckin’ tight, I--” he croaks, stroking your hair as he begins to gently fuck you.

“I-I’d kick his ass,” you breathe, whining and pulling him in for a deep kiss.

His thrusts become quicker and more determined, and you wrap your arms around him, a mix of moaning and giggling filling the room. “God, you’re so fuckin’ beautiful, angel,” he sighs, mesmerised by you. He stops for a second to grope your tits, making you groan more, and leans down, trailing kisses around your neck.

“Please carry on, I need you,” you beg him.

Brown likes to tease you-- and he knows exactly how to. He pushes himself inside of you again as slow as he possibly can. You whine, squirming beneath him, your pussy aching for his deep fucks, but he just chuckles, knowing full well what he’s doing to you. “You’re a little shit, babe,” you breathe, giggling with him.

“Okay, okay, I’ll fuck you real good now, angel, I’m good at this, I read an article while you were out with your mom--”

“Don’t bring her up  _now!”_  you grin, rolling your eyes and shutting him up with another kiss.

He retaliates by (without warning) thrusting quickly inside of you, and you let out a squeal. You feel him grow harder from this, and again clutch his shoulders-- the two of you make out while he fucks you. The giggling subsides slightly a few minutes later and the two of you are fully focused on each other, the sound of the TV muffled by your mingling groans. 

“Christ, baby, I-I think--” he stammers, struggling to utter anything intelligible, “oh, I’m close--”

You titter at his stuttering. “Me too, babe...”

“I’m so not gonna last, oh Jesus Christ--” he groans, and he slams his lips onto yours, thrusting determinedly. You feel him fill you as he buries his face into your neck, growling your name quietly. Unable to handle it, your toes begin to curl and you tighten around him, digging your fingers into his skin slightly and whining.

“I-I’m coming-- we-we’re so dead, baby--” you squeak, your eyes squeezed shut as he fucks you gently through your climax.

Puffing and blowing, Brown collapses beside you. Both of your cheeks are flushed and you sit in silence, watching each other intently, your hand resting on his chest. He watches your finger drawing circles over his skin and a smile grows on his face. “You’re so pretty,” he sighs. He’s looking at you like you’re the most beautiful thing in the world.

“So’re you.”

Chuckling, he places a hand over yours. “We’re badasses, angel.”

“Why?”

“‘Cause we--” he pauses, giggling like a child, “--we  _had sex!”_

You cant help it-- his giggles are contagious. “You’re a fucking idiot.”

He twirls your hair round his finger. “No, I’m a badass. Also, I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
